Vision of Light
by Shadow Outlaw Liger
Summary: Long ago the scientists combined the DNA of two of the pilots. Rayoko Minasoka is an NYPD officer who can hide in shadows and shoot anyone and anything in her way. And the Gundam Pilots are suspicous of her... Can she be trusted? Or will she be illiminate


Vision of Light 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Original characters I do own.

Author: Shadow Outlaw Liger

Rated: R (For language)

Summary: 17 year old Rayoko Minnasoka is a girl with a forged past. Now living a normal life, she was never told the reason behind her creation. But when World Domination-driven soldiers come after her, she finds herself alongside the Gundam Pilots

Please Read and Review

***  
  


A.C. 192

Dr. J looked at the other doctors. "Here I hold the combined DNA of two of the pilots. I will insert them into a female to have the child grow. The DNA will cause the child to have the best attributes from both. And the chemicals will make it grow incredibly fast after birth until it reaches the age of 15." Dr. J said.

"And what do you plan to do with it?" G scoffed.

"I find it rather smart, just in case one of the Gundam Pilots die." J said.

This was the beginning of a young girl who would be known as Rayoko Minnasoka. With admirable will, courage, and strength, she is unmatched in battles. Her stealth makes her seem like she melts into shadows. She had strange eyes, long dark chestnut hair and tan skin. She had a childhood. One that should've lasted 10 years sped into only 3. She was never told that her aging was abnormal, for she was always kept in the lab.

However, fate stepped in. And at the age of 15 she was put into the Police Department on Earth. They accepted her, after hearing she was in the military training at a very young age. And after her extensive great record, she was put into the New York Police Department.

A.C. 197

17-year-old Rayoko walked towards the monument for those lost in the World Trade Center. She looked at the monument. [1] Her watch beeped. "Aw crap! I'm gonna be late!" She hopped onto her motorcycle and took off. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! The Chief is so going to kill me!"

Upon reaching the office she walked casually into the department. A girl with short red hair and a mean glare looked at her. "Well if it isn't 2 cent slut!" She spat out.

"I told you to be kinder to yourself, Michelle!" Rayoko said.

"Big words for someone who wears black jeans and a tank top! And you don't even do anything with your God knows how long, oily hair!" Michelle said. It was obvious she had a hatred for Rayoko.

"Michelle! Cut it out now!" Another officer yelled at her. Michelle left.

"Hey! Minnasoka! Don't forget your filling in for our editor today! The interviewee is in your office!" The officer yelled.

"Ok!" She yelled back, she headed towards her office, and then turned around. "Michelle, My hair's not oily and it is 1 and a half of a quarter of a yard long!" She smiled when Michelle glared and went into the office.

In the office was a curious violet eyed, chestnut haired wonder.

"Hello? Mr. Maxwell I presume?" She said, as he was looking at pictures on her desk.

"Whoah! No need for that! You officer, me Duo." Duo said. "Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide, but I never tell a lie. That's me in a nutshell." 

"Well, if you want to be that way, you can call me Rayoko, or Ray. Now Duo…"

"Hey! Is this you?" He asked, pointing to a girl who looked like Rayoko except with Prussian eyes. "Nah. Different eyes. Never mind." He said. Rayoko smiled.

"That is me." She said.

"But your eyes are violet!"

"During Summer and fall, they're Blue. Spring and winter, violet." 

"Cool! They change color!" Duo sat down. 

After answering many questions and a few laughs from Duo's remarks, Duo decided to turn around.

"Ok. Now it's my turn to ask you the questions." Duo said, resting his chin of his hands. "What are you exactly? I mean like your ethnic. I'm just curious."

"I'm American with half my heritage being Japanese. Why do you wish to know?"

"Cause I sure as Hell wish Heero was half American so he'd talk!" Duo said. He looked at Rayoko. Her bangs were somewhat like Heero's, all in his eyes, but she had long hair. "You kinda look like him. Who were your parents?"

"Mickel Minnasoka and Fiona Markel. I lived on the colony L2."

"So did I! Wait you know that already…" Duo laughed. He looked at his watch. "Oh. I have to go. Before I go tell me. What do you do?"

"I'm a street officer and a forensic scientist."

"Beauty and brains…Hm." Duo smiled. He got up. Rayoko stood up. "Well. I hope I see you again sometime, Ray."

"You too, Duo." And with that Duo Maxwell left the office

"Miss Minnasoka!" An officer ran towards her. Duo stopped. He grabbed a photo of Rayoko then left, without her noticing. 

"What is it?" She said.

"The chief needs your help on a hostage situation down on Ninth and Tenth"

"I'm on it!"

Duo walked into the house. " Hey you guys! I'm back from finding out stuff about that girl."

Everyone seemed to appear on that queue. Heero looked at Duo. Duo looked up since Heero had grown as much as Duo. They were both about 5'6''.

"So…" Heero said. Wufei and the others were taking seats on the sofa.

"She doesn't seem like anything from a science lab, Heero." Duo said, watching as Heero got out his laptop.

"All I know is that she has been DNA created to be used in the war."

"Then why is she in the NYPD?" Duo asked.

"The war's over. I don't trust her. She ordered quite a large amount of Gundanium Alloy." Heero said, going over records and files on her. 

"Well, we wondered the same thing when you ordered a large shipment Heero. Heero glared.

"She ordered 4 times the amount of mine."

"Look. Do you have anything else, Duo, about her?" Trowa asked.

"Yeah. There's this interesting thing about her eyes. They change color. From one like mine to one like Heero's. Maybe they used our DNA Heero. Is that possible?" Heero looked thoughtfully, then typed in stuff.

"Well, good guess Duo but no. It sounds logical, but I doubt it. And I can't be certain unless we have her DNA." Heero said, closing his eyes in thought. Duo pulled out the picture he stole.

"I do have this." He said, handing it to Heero.

"This seems heavy, for a picture." He said. H looked at the photo and noticed writing on the back. He opened the back of the frame and a necklace and a note came out. 

"What the?" Duo asked.

Heero picked up the note and necklace. The necklace seemed to have a green gem on it 'It looks familiar.' Heero thought. He looked on the back of the photo.

A.C. 197 January 

Piece leftover from one of the Gundam's shattered eyepiece.

Heero opened the note. And read aloud what it said.

Rayoko Minnasoka. 

Age: 15 

Birthday: June 15 180 

Ethnicity: American-Japanese 

Height: 5'2'' 

Eyes: Prussian/Violet 

Hair: Dark Chestnut 

Parents: Mickel Minnasoka and Fiona Markel

Heero noticed a strand of hair fall to the ground that was attached to the necklace. "Perfect." He muttered.

He pulled out a certain tray on his laptop. He placed the hair in it then closed it. A screen appeared showing the wavelength of her DNA. 

"Cool trick, Yuy." Wufei said. The others watched.

"Inside this computer I have all our DNA." He said, typing in a few keys. "But this doesn't match to any."

"I said yours and Mine Heero. Try that." Duo said.

"Nani?"

"He means if he were a freakin' girl and you guys had a child!" Wufei cried out. Heero typed. Another wavelength appeared.

"Here is what our combined DNA would be. None of them are matches. Her DNA matches that of her parents." Heero said, turning to look at the others.

Rayoko ran after the man. "Omae wo korosu. I'll teach you for killing an innocent child!" She yelled. She pulled out a gun and stopped running. She fired the gun multiple times. The man stopped running and blood flew everywhere as hundreds of bullets hit him. Soon Rayoko stopped firing the gun she walked over to the man. He was dead. "Told ya so." She glared. It was the last day of spring.

Rayoko went home. She looked in the mirror. She watched as her eyes slowly started to turn into a Prussian color. "Hm. So summer is almost here." 

[1] Since they're building a World Trade Center monument, in A.C. I'm sure it'd be finished. And so I have Rayoko looking at it.

Next Chapter…

A gun was held in Rayoko's face. "What's your motive?!" Heero angrily yelled.

"A gun doesn't threaten me." Before Heero could reply Rayoko pulled a gun on him.

And so the two of them stood. Each one with a gun to their forehead.

"Why don't we play chicken?" Heero smirked. "That's my kind of game."

"Sure." Rayoko said.

"1" Heero said.

"2" Rayoko said.

"3!" They both yelled.

A loud bang was heard. And then silence…


End file.
